1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to image display devices and methods for displaying an image.
2. Related Art
In a state in which an external device such as a DVD player and an image display device such as a projector are connected via a digital signal cable such as an HDMI® cable, malfunctions such as a state in which an image is not displayed at all, a flicker in an image, and noise in part of an image occur due to various factors. In particular, in case a long HDMI cable is used, the signal quality of the cable or a connected apparatus determines whether an image can be displayed or not. JP-A-2007-140180 is an example of related art.
The above-described problems can be solved by changing the equalizer setting. However, when an equalizer is adjusted, a jump occurs also in OSD display. This sometimes makes it impossible to even display an equalizer adjustment menu.